1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to carburetors for engines, and more particularly, to a throttle (accelerator) cable control assembly for carburetors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carburetor is a long used component for internal combustion engines. The carburetor simply acts to vaporize fuel into combustion air prior to combustion in the engine. The adjustment of the air-fuel ratio in a carburetor for various power needs is effected by means of a valve generally controlled by a throttle or accelerator cable. In a vehicle the throttle cable usually extends from the carburetor to an accessible position for control by the operator. The throttle cable is controlled by a foot pedal, throttle, speed governor and the like. Even in the current widespread use of fuel injection systems. carburetors are still widely used with engines, whether fueled by gasoline or propane, in a widespread number of automobiles, trucks, fork lifts and the like.
Despite its long use, current techniques for mounting and holding a carburetor operating cable presents several disavantages. Known assemblies for mounting and securing cables cause problems in receiving, aligning, and adjusting the throttle cable fo optimum performance. The shortcomings of known attachment devices for throttle cables are evident both during the manufacture of the vehicle during hook-up, and during or after subsequent adjustment, repair, and/or replacement of the carburetor. Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the techniques and devices by which the throttle (accelerator) cables used with carburetors are retained and mounted.